


A Scene Too Well Played

by Fiona12690



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Emotion Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Body Play, Scene: First Time, washing/cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Room 325," the man whispered into Jim's ear as he walked away from the bar. <b>McKirk, AU/Smut, Written for the Kink Bingo on DW. <b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene Too Well Played

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first Kink Bingo ever and I hope it's alright; because I haven't written Smut in a few years... :)  
>  **Warnings: Story contains:** Rough Body Play, Emotion Play, Begging, Bondage, Nipple Play and Washing/Cleaning, Scene: First Time.

**A Scene Too Well Played**

 

You'd think after the last few months James T. Kirk would have moved on from Riverside, Iowa; but no. When he'd rode into town, his nose had caught onto something... or more like someone; Carol Marcus. Their relationship was like a lifetime movie, filled with the high points and the extreme lows. Every other word out of her mouth was either a put down or an accusation that he was looking at someone else over her shoulder. She ranted and raved almost constantly about the smallest of things. By the third month of their relationship she had the nerve to give him the 'It's not me, it's you' speech. Complete bitch.

He was glad to be done with her; but these days he only had in hand: a watery bourbon and a favorite bar stool at Rivets, a higher class bar in a higher class hotel. Getting stinking drunk always seemed like a fantastic idea after thinking about Carol. Though in reality, Jim had learned many times during the last horrible month that when the drunkenness passed, he felt three times worse than before.

_" It's pretty bad when even getting drunk doesn't help blank out as much anymore."_ he thought. Sitting there in front of his empty glass, he despised himself for trying to forget the last three months with a bottle.

" Two Bourbons on the rocks, please," a southern, seductive and compelling voice rang out, startling Jim from his thoughts. " One for me and one for him."

Jim lifted his head and saw a man, who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s, sitting two stools away from him. He had untamed, lustrous dark brown hair and sharp features that belonged to someone non-native to the state of Iowa. Jim studied the man closely; he wore a tasteful, high-quality suit that made him look as if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine and had no business sitting here in the real world. His legs stretched all the way from the tall stool to the floor with room to spare, belying his impressive height.

The man stared back at Jim with darkened honey-colored eyes that could rival the beginning of a sunrise. Jim's heart pounded wildly, he couldn't tear his gaze away. He knew he should refuse the glass of bourbon that the bartender passed him, but he was like a deer caught in headlights, too stunned to escape.

As Jim sat there frozen in his seat, the man brought his own glass to his mouth in one refined motion and drank, his eyes never leaving Jim's.

The man finished his glass after a few moments and stood up. Jim's eyes followed completely entranced, captivated by the man's tempting presence.

" Room 325," the man whispered into Jim's ear as he walked away from the bar.

" Wha?" Jim's response was a slight exclamation muttered to himself. Tiny shivers raced through him like a fever, a fever that had declared war upon his person. He shook with melting desire. He had never felt like this before; never this strong of a physical reaction to another person. He couldn't believe he was being hit on by this complete and total stranger, in some high class hotel, while he was nearly drunk enough to hit the floor.

_" This must be a hallucination..."_ he thought. _" This must be some kind of mistake..."_

But Jim's reason and good enough sense were soon overshadowed and overwhelmed by extreme temptation.

And maybe eight minutes after the mystery man made his exit, Jim followed.

**/**

The speedy ride up to the fourth floor gave Jim barely any time to think anything over. His mind was still clouding over the facts of this situation; and he couldn't care. He exited the lift and soon enough found himself standing in front of room 325. Only then did a moment flashed with indecision war with the desire in Jim's body. It was as if he couldn't gain control his own body and he was being pulled in two.

But, desire won out in the end and Jim knocked on the door.

The door swung open and without a word, the man pulled Jim inside. As soon as the door clicked shut, Jim found his back pushed against it.

" Hell... yes..." Jim gasped, letting the short words tumble from his lips with pleasure.

They kissed, bit and nipped at each other; tasting, devouring. Strong and well practiced hands removed Jim's leather jacket. Jim greedily sucked on the man's tongue in his mouth as his belt was pulled from its place and his pants' zipper tugged down in a fluid motion. Impatient hands found his hard, leaking member and stroked, pulled, twisted and turned with abandon. Jim's head fell forward onto the man's shoulder, whimpered loudly.

" You're already so close," the man murmured, " how long has it been?"

Jim panted, he couldn't answer, shocked by his own excitement.

He heard the slight humor echoing around in the man's voice, but Jim couldn't argue the truth of them. It had been a while, between ending things with Carol and getting completely shit-faced every night... Jim couldn't even believe he was here in the arms of a man he had only met minutes ago. Yet, strangely, he felt at ease here and had no doubts, he only felt the fire burning inside him that threatened to turn him to ashes where he stood.

Impatient, Jim slammed their lips together again and used his teeth to nip at the man's tongue. He found himself picked up, still wearing his rumpled clothes, and thrown onto the double bed, moaning.

" I'm gonna guess you like it rough?" the man's eyebrow raised in question, gazing down in lust when he caught sight of Jim's swollen, kiss-bitten lips and weeping cock. The man's pupils blown, his eyes glimmering below at the feast fit for kings before him.

The man's face was full of amusement as he slowly peeled his suit jacket off and unwound the tie from his neck. The springs protested and squeaked loudly as he kneeled on the bed. Passion forced Jim's mind blank and all he could do was gasp.

With his eyes never leaving Jim, the man brought his hands to his shirt. He pulled each button from its hole; slowly revealing a perfectly formed abdomen fitted with tight muscles that begged to be marked.

Jim stared at him enviously, reaching out to touch those muscles with his fingers. But before his fingers made contact, the man caught his wrists and forced Jim's arms above his head, lacing his hands together with his tie.

" What... are you doing?" Jim asked, slightly shocked by the sudden kinky turn their play had taken. But the binding restraint didn't bite into his wrists painfully, so he felt reassured that it was all in good fun.

" No worries, " the man replied. " Ecstasy is all you're gonna feel darlin'."

Hearing the man's deep, gravelly voice whispering into his ear, Jim moaned again. He tried to move his hands, but they were held fast.

The man's long fingers began to slowly undo the button's to Jim's shirt. Jim was momentarily embarrassed, afraid to reveal his own slim, but smaller form that was so different to his mystery lover's. Yet the man seemed to enjoy touching Jim's skin, soft as the finest silk yet firm at the same time.

" So beautiful," the man muttered appreciatively. He slid his hands up Jim's thighs to his chest.

" Please..." Jim pleaded as shivers ran up his spine. The lightest of touches from the man brought him to heights of almost unbearable pleasure. " Ah, please!"

" Sensitive aren't you." the man stated, smirking delightfully. " Lets see where else you share this sensation."

Jim groaned as the man brushed his fingers over his nipples. He had no idea why he felt like this. Was it because he was starving for someones touch for so long? Or was he feeling like this because he was having sex with a mysterious stranger whose name he didn't even know?

Jim couldn't even begin to guess a plausible answer to his own questions, but each time the man touched him, Jim's body burned. The man leaned forward and licked Jim's nipples, coaxing them into little darkened buds and biting into them lightly. " Mine..."

The man placed his hands on Jim's hips again and yanked down the offending clothes that kept the rest of his prize from him.

Jim's member, flushed and raging stood tall, stretching and wanting to be caressed.

" Eager aren't you?" the man teased, licking down Jim's happy-trail before looking up at him. " I'm gonna make you feel even better."

" Wha?" Jim yelped as the man's huge hands grabbed both of his knees and pushed them apart. Then, he slipped a pillow beneath Jim's hips, raising him up.

" Unh!" Jim's legs spread open in invitation and the man took it. He licked at the tip of Jim's member, tasting the collection of liquid that gathered there.

Head thrown back, Jim moaned loudly. The man took this chance and pushed two fingers into the younger man's mouth. Jim's lips fell closed around the digits and sucked at them without even being told too.

The man wrapped his hand around Jim's shaft and his lips around the head trying to coax more of the sweet liquid out, he fashioned his tongue into the shape of a blade and made small stab motions into Jim's slit.

Jim's mouth fell open, gasping. The man pulled his wet fingers from Jim's mouth and brushed one of them against Jim's tight opening then plunged it deep inside. A strangled cry escaped Jim's mouth as the strange sensation engulfed him. But all resistance melted away moments later as the man rhythmically sucked Jim's cock deep into his throat.

At the same time, the man's finger made lazy circles around Jim's hole, stroking his inner walls, reaching in deeper. Pleasure was crashing into Jim from all sides, making his dizzy and unable to protest. A second finger joined the first.

" Haaa... please, please... ahhh, aaahh!" Jim entreated, the invasion of his body forced his words into nothing but incoherent sounds.

When the man's finger found that special place inside of Jim, the younger man couldn't help himself and exploded in the man's mouth.

" Ah...ahhhhhhhh!"

The man pulled back, a grin plastered onto his face. " Doesn't this feel great?" The man continued to plunge his fingers into Jim's hole, striking his prostate on each thrust.

Jim could only give him a weakened moan in response. The man's eyes narrowed in satisfaction. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between Jim's legs.

" This'll feel even better." he said.

Looking down Jim watched as the tip of the man's own large cock nudged his hole. Jim realized there was no turning back. He wasn't going to deny the mystery man his own release, but Jim, well the part of him who had never done this before, wished that he could put a halt to what was about to come next. The man was bigger than any other cock he had seen and sucked before.

" No," Jim muttered fearfully. " I... I don't think I can...take... tak.." Jim couldn't help but try to wriggle away. He didn't know how this man, who had picked him up for sex, would react to rejection.

Jim's protest was silenced by the man's lips pressing softly against his in a kiss. Jim kissed back and the man shifted on the bed, took a firm hold on his lover's hips and whatever Jim expected this wasn't it.

" You've gotta relax darlin' " the mystery man told him. " I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Just as he said it, he eased in gently and began a shallow series of thrusts, allowing Jim to become accustomed to the movement.

The man pushed in a bit deeper and hit that hidden place inside of Jim, making him gasp.

" Doesn't it feel good?"

" Ye..yeah." Jim replied in a breathy voice and the man nuzzled the spot below Jim's right ear with his nose and muttered a soft, " Just relax."

The man paused to let Jim's body relax and open for him, then began to thrust forward, a bit faster, deeper and harder until the man pushed himself in fully, stopping to let Jim adjust. It wasn't long before Jim pushed himself up again and again, seeking pleasure and movement. He relished the sweet friction, a sensation he had never believed his body could produce. Each movement was joined by wet, hot breathy sounds as the man thrusted in and out... Jim's insides cried out with bliss. The tight slide was unbearable and wonderful all at the same time.

Jim cried out as the man thrusted in faster, his pale body nearly arched entirely backwards. Nothing mattered more that the pleasure coursing through his veins.

" More... more..." he begged and pleaded, completely out of control. He got his wish. As if he had been waiting for those words the man rode him harder. Jim couldn't focus. The pleasure inside him built and built and built as the man pistoned his cock inside, hitting that spot everytime. It was all too much for him, his vision darkened around the edges and he exploded again. His warm cum gushing out and coating their stomachs. A second later he felt an answering warmth fill him from deep inside.

He let the darkness overtake him.

**/**

Jim opened his eyes when he felt a warm, wet cloth lightly wiping at his stomach. He looked up and into those worry-filled honey-colored eyes. " You passed out again."

" You're just that good, Bones." Jim replied, feeling perfectly content. Bones leaned down and lightly placing kisses on the side of Jim's jaw bone.

" You had me worried earlier too." Bones muttered as he lightly wiped away the cum leaking from Jim's hole.

" No reason for it; I would have safeworded if I couldn't have handled it, you."

" Jim..." Bones protested and Jim hushed his lover.

" Lay with me."

**END**


End file.
